Wonderful Surprise
by Quicklove202
Summary: Inspired by the New York episode and lack of Quick this season. New Directions is in New York and Puck finally decides to come clean about the feelings he'd been harboring this year for one Quinn Fabray. Puck/Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: Hello! It's been forever since I've written something…This came to me a few days ago, inspired by the New York episode. I admit, I didn't edit this before publishing it, so forgive me if it's really rough. I'm not sure if I'll make this a full story, but for now it will just be a two-shot. I'll post the second chapter when I can. Reviews would be amazing!)**

* * *

><p>After lunch, Puck wandered away from the group and found himself in Central Park, with his guitar slung behind his back, as he walked through the seemingly endless park. He'd come here to find the inspiration he needed for a kick ass song. But not only that, he came here to figure out how the hell he was going to get Quinn back. It had all started on the plane ride over here…<p>

"_Who the hell even buys any of this crap?" Lauren Zizes asked, as she flipped through the Skymall magazine that was in her lap, "It's all useless and way over priced…". _

_Even though he was sitting right next to her, Puck found his attention not on her, but on the blonde who was sitting by herself, asleep, her head propped up against the window using her arm as a pillow. She'd been through so much this past year, he wasn't surprised that she isolated herself from the group. It made him wish that he'd been there for her when she needed someone. Thinking back, he realized just how many opportunities there'd been where he could've been there for her. Like when he had helped Lauren expose her darkest secret to the entire school. Instead of stepping up and saying something, he just let Lauren try and sabotage her. He'll never forget the look on Quinn's face when she saw the posters lining the halls, posters he himself had helped put up. The hurt in her eyes was something he'd never forget. He'd never felt more like a dick in his life. _

_When Prom came around and she ended up losing prom queen, he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her tight because he knew how much it had meant to her. But he didn't try and comfort her. He just stared at her from across the room and watched as she tried so hard to keep it together even though he knew she was breaking down on the inside. _

_Just when he thought things couldn't get worse for her, Finn had the nerve of breaking up with her right after Coach Sylvester's sister's funeral. He didn't console her then either. Instead he just watched like an idiot as she ran past him, trying to contain the tears that were stinging those gorgeous eyes of hers, a sign that her heart was once again broken. It made him sick just thinking about how much she was hurting now. _

"_Puckerman are you listening to me?" Lauren's loud voice came, breaking him from his thoughts. _

_He swiftly turned back around to meet her disapproving glare, "If you wanted to stare at Blondie all day, you should've sat with her". _

_Puck scoffed, "I was looking at the flight attendant, she's smoking hot". _

_Lauren rolled her eyes and closed her magazine, "Obviously you still have feelings for Blondie, although I don't know why, seeing as you're with a whole lot of woman already"._

_He sighed, "It's crazy, we haven't spoken all year and yet, I find myself thinking of her a lot more than I should". _

"_It's probably the altitude. There's a lot less oxygen up in here, which makes you a little irrational"._

_I know this isn't what you want to hear, seeing as I'm your man and all but…". _

"_You still love her" she finished, "I know". _

_Puck arched his eyebrow, "How do you know? I only just realized this a few minutes ago". _

_She rolled her eyes, "Please, I've seen the way you look at her. You may not realize that you do it, but you stare at her…a lot. It's actually a little creepy". Puck frowned. Lauren turned to him, "Look Puckerman, I've seen Twilight enough times to know the look of love. I know it when I see it. And you my friend are head over heels in love with Quinn Fabray….it's really pathetic". _

"_So what if I am? What can I do about it? I can't just go up to her and tell her I love her, it's been a year since we last spoke to each other". _

_She sighed in frustration, "You have to test the waters first, Puckerman. You can't just dive in. Ease into it before you lower the L word on her". _

"_I don't know if I can do it, when I'm around her, I become a total wreck…it's humiliating". _

"_What's humiliating is that Mohawk atop you're head. But back to the point, just make her see that you've changed. That you're willing to be the man she desperately needs. And I mean desperately, I mean you've seen the guys she dated, the girl has no taste." Puck looked at her, "Hey!" _

_She shrugged, "Present company excluded". _

_He looked at her unsurely, "And you're okay with this, me going after Quinn?". _

_She nodded, "I find you a little too scrawny for my own personal taste and this sappy side of yours isn't really helping your cause. Besides we'll be landing in New York soon… do you really think I want to be tied down when there's a whole sea of boys who have yet to experience the almighty Zizes?". _

_Puck frowned, "So does this mean you're breaking up with me?". _

_Lauren grinned, "You got it sweet cheeks". _

Puck smiled at the memory and continued on walking, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a bright orange jacket, which caused him to skid to a halt. He walked over to the trees and saw Quinn sitting on the grass, her back to him, snapping pictures left and right. He grinned. An interesting unknown fact about Quinn Fabray; she was a photography junkie. Very few people knew about this since she kept it on the down low but he'd first come to this realization on that fateful night they shared. Even though he was primarily focused on her that night, he had noticed about ten different cameras scattered around her room. When he asked her about them, she shut him up with a kiss, and well, after that he completely forgot about them. Just thinking about her soft lips made his own tingle in anticipation. To this day, her lips were the softest ones he'd ever kissed and he was pretty sure that was never going to change. He was about to walk up to her but stopped and turned around. He quietly walked away from her and down the pathway where some old guy was sitting on one of the benches selling flowers. If there was anything that he learned from dating Lauren Zizes, it was that women liked to be wooed.

While the rest of the group went out to lunch, Quinn had opted out and found herself walking back to Central Park. It was insanely beautiful and just as majestic as she imagined it to be. She fished out her camera from her bag and immediately began snapping pictures. Another thing she liked about New York, it didn't lack interesting things to photograph unlike Lima. But then again, a good photographer always could find something interesting, even in the most uninteresting places. There was a ton of people around and the commotion surrounding her helped her forget about the pain she was still harboring inside her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pushing all the bad memories out of her thoughts and focusing on something else. After about half an hour of walking around, she found a spot on the grass underneath a tree, where she sat down and kicked off the heels that were currently suffocating her aching feet.

Puck shuffled his feet into the dirt, his hand in his pocket as he lamely hide behind a nearby tree, trying to summon up the balls to go over and talk to her. He took a deep breath and gave himself a mental pep talk before walking on over to her. When he finally made it over to her, she didn't seem to notice him so he cleared his throat rather loudly. He watched as she put down her camera and turned to face him. Her facial expression was a mix of surprise and confusion. "Hey," he said as he tried to conceal the bouquet of roses he'd just purchased from her.

"Hi," she said unenthusiastically.

"Um….here", he pulled out the bundle of white roses from behind his back and handed them to her, "Don't worry, I didn't steal them. Although I was really tempted to considering I was completely overcharged". She frowned and reluctantly took the bundle, "Thank you?".

They were beautiful and her favorite but she didn't understand why he was giving her flowers, now of all times, seeing as they hadn't even spoken to each other this entire year until now.

He nodded and sat down next to her. She could now see the guitar slung behind his back. They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Quinn put her camera up to her face, snapping pictures of random things, hoping this distraction would stop the butterflies that were slowly taking residence in the pit of her stomach. Puck cleared his throat, "You sure like taking pictures, don't you?".

She shrugged, the camera still in front of her face, "Helps me forget my problems," she muttered, "It's therapeutic in a way".

He nodded and they fell into silence again. She reluctantly lowered her camera, "Is there a reason as to why you're here?".

He shrugged, "I just saw you and figured I say 'hi'".

"And the flowers?" she asked, turning to face him. He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Just thought you'd like them. I mean who doesn't like flowers?".

" Lots of people. What are you doing here? I know it's not because you just felt like giving me flowers".

He found his gaze drifting to her lips and thought about taking her in his arms and just kissing her senseless, like in those old movies that his mother forces him to watch with her whenever she has a bad day, just so he could get what he wanted to say across to her. But he knew better. If he so much as tried something like that, she would for sure slap him across the face before going off on him like a freaking banshee. Sure she could be harsh, but that was her way of protecting her feelings. And hell, after everything she'd been through these past two years, he didn't blame her. He looked back at Quinn, who was staring at him, her eyes demanding answers. "What?" She was trying to sound intimidating, and he was slightly affected by it for a moment.

"Obviously you have something on your mind, otherwise you wouldn't of come here, so what is it?".

This was definitely not running as smoothly as he envisioned in his head. Expressing his feelings was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He took a deep breath before mumbling, "I miss you" under his breath. _Real smooth, Puckerman. _She frowned, "What?".

He pushed himself off the ground and kicked the grass, "I miss you, alright?".

He swore under his breath, "Look, you know I'm not any good at these types of things, so I'm going to try and say what I got to say without making an pussy out of myself in the process so bear with me. The reason I came here today…basically…it's because I want you back. This year has totally sucked without you and I know I don't deserve you but this time around I swear I won't fuck up. I don't want to lose you again".

The last time Quinn had seen him so vulnerable was back in the hospital, but even then he wasn't as open as he was being right now. He gently took her hand and pulled her up off the grass so that she was in his arms. The way he was looking at her, no one had ever given her the look that he was now giving her and she didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't that cocky boyish smile she was so used to. If she had known any better, she would've said that he looked almost…like a man. Part of her wanted to just melt into his arms and the other part warned her of the last time she got close to him. She shimmied out of his arms and took a few steps back. Her heart was still thudding against her ribcage, something that always happened whenever he was around, "I missed you too," she whispered, "A lot". He smiled and took a step towards her but she stopped him, "But you've said you wanted to be with me before and you ended up cheating on me".

"This time is different" he started.

"You were never there when I needed you, you were always off chasing after Santana…Mercedes…god even Rachel. With Finn and Sam…they were always there when I needed them," she continued.

"And yet they moved on to the next girl the moment they dumped your sorry ass, how considerate of them" he spat.

Quinn couldn't control the tears that were now sliding down her cheeks, "At the beginning of this year I had told myself I would focus solely on myself and I didn't listen, look where that got me. I ended up getting my heart broken _again_…I cannot handle getting involved in another doomed relationship."

"Did you ever wonder why your relationships with Sam and Finn didn't work out? It's because you're not over me, you still love me, babe. Just like I still love you, I never stopped. If we had fessed up to this along time ago, instead of ignoring each other and pretending that we didn't exist, this year probably would've gone a lot better for the both of us".

She wiped her tears and watched as his jaw tightened and his eyes shut in aggravation. He pulled her closer and touched his forehead to hers and she finally exhales, a shaky one but one nevertheless.

"I know I've fucked up in the past but I've grown a lot since last year, Quinn. I know I used to think that being tied down to one girl was the unthinkable, especially to one who wouldn't put out, but now after going a whole year of practically ignoring each other, I've realized that I love you so much, Quinn. And I don't know where we go from here but I do know that wherever it is, I want it to be with you".

She turned her gaze away from him, tears flowing freely now and her bottom lip trembling uncontrollably, "I should go…or you should go. Either one of us….we both need to leave…I can't…".

He cupped her chin and forced her to look back at him, "You're my girl, Quinn. Always have been and always will, whether you like it or not". She smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He smiled and lifted her up, squeezing her tightly, never wanting her to let her go, "This relationship is going to work, I know it is". "I love you," he heard her mumble against his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Love you too". He gently set her down and looked down at her. "Kiss me?" she said breathlessly. He grinned and pulled her back into his arms. As he lowered his mouth to hers, every inch of Quinn's skin sparked with awareness, as if there were a magnetic attraction between them, pulling them together.

When they finally pulled away, Puck kissed her head. "Now what?" she asked, a genuine smile plastered across her face like a kid.

"Now I wouldn't be Noah Puckerman if I didn't serenade my girl with a song".

He quickly slung his guitar around front and quickly grabbed her hand before taking her down to where Bow bridge was. "Noah what are you doing?" she asked, as she watched him climb on the side of the bridge.

"I'm serenading you, Puckerman style. I want everyone to hear it".

She could feel her cheeks warm up both in embarrassment and admiration, "You're gonna fall into the water. And I don't plan on jumping in after you".

Puck rolled his eyes, "I have mad skills, I'm not gonna fall."

She shook her head, "You're gonna get arrested".

He began strumming his guitar, "For what? Singing?".

She chuckled, "For disturbing the peace".

"Always the pessimist" he joked. She glared at him and backed up so that she was leaning against the other side of the bridge, "So what are you going to sing me?".

"Just a little something. Be prepared to be wooed, Puckerman style".

He cleared his throat before singing.

_I wasn't looking for it_

_I wasn't ready for the rain_

_I was stumbling, but you were knocking on my door._

_I tried but I could not ignore, your soft eyes_

_You had me wrapped around a feeling that just felt so right_

_You're such a wonderful surprise_

_I couldn't plan it if I tried_

_You turn my darkest days to light_

_Like a morning sun, you're such a wonderful surprise_

_I don't think you can do anymore_

_Y__ou're like the hook in my favorite song_

_I wanna sing youYou're in my heart, you're on my mind_

_You pick me up at the lowest times in my life_

_Everything happens for a reason and now I see why_

_You're such a wonderful surprise_

_I couldn't plan it if I tried_

_You turn my darkest days to light_

_Like a morning sun, you're such a wonderful surprise_

_You make everything right_

_You took me by surprise at the perfect time_

_You're such a wonderful surprise_

_I couldn't plan it if I tried_

_You turn my darkest days to light_

_Like a morning sun, you're such a wonderful surprise_

_I couldn't plan it if I tried_

_You turn my darkest days to light_

_Like a morning sun, you're such a wonderful surprise_

_I couldn't plan it if I triedYou turn my darkest days to light_

_Like a morning sun, you're such a wonderful surprise_

_I couldn't plan it if I tried_

_You turned my darkest days to light_

_Like a morning sun, you're such a wonderful surprise_

_Like a morning sun, you're such a wonderful surprise..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>There were so many songs that I had in mind for this…Sorry I cut it off there... the next chapter, Quinn's response to Puck's song. What's gonna happen? LOL Please review if you liked it. <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry this took so long to post, I kind of forgot I had it hehe…by the way, anyone have an idea for a title? Cause as you can see, I still haven't titled this thing…Anyways enjoy!)**

When Puck finished, he looked down at Quinn confidently, a boyish grin plastered on his face, "So… did I woo you?" he asked, even though he already knew her answer.

Quinn waited for the small crowd that Puck's singing had attracted to walk away before replying. She looked up at him and shrugged, "It was okay, I guess. But for the most part it was disappointing, I mean you serenaded Rachel Berry better than this and if you can't even serenade me properly what does that say about this relationship and what it means to you?" she folded her arms across her chest and gave him that oh-so famous glare he knew way too well, "Your lack of emotion with that song was insulting…I'm seriously tempted to slap you right now".

Puck's face dropped so fast it took everything Quinn had not to break into laughter. A mixture of horror and astonishment spread across his face, "You've got to be kidding me".

She kept her straight face and glared at him for another minute before breaking out into a fit of giggles and shaking her head, "I'm only messing with you. God, I've forgotten how gullible you are".

"Jesus, Fabray. You nearly gave me a heart-attack" he exclaimed as he clutched his hand over his heart before jumping down and landing right next to her.

"That's payback for getting me pregnant," she laughed again, shaking her head in disbelief, "Your ego is so fragile".

Puck sighed in relief and slung his guitar behind his back, "This makes us even then".

She smiled and walked closer to him, "Oh no…you see I had to go through nine months of hell because of you…_nine months…_that does not go away with a little teasing".

Puck swallowed hard, "I don't like where this is going".

She poked his chest, "I'm just warning you now, Noah. Don't think that just because you serenaded me means that I'm going to let you get away with whatever you want".

He sighed and placed his hands on her waist, "Babe, I thought we went over this. I love you, I'm not gonna-".

"I know, I'm just restating that if you ever hurt me like you did before, I will not hesitate in dumping you…and possibly castrating you".

He frowned, "Is it weird that I'm completely turned on right now?".

She looked up at him, her eyes seeking his, "Noah, just promise me that this time around you won't hurt me. After everything I've been through, I don't think I'd be able to take it".

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, "Promise. Like I told you before, I'm different now, I got my priorities straightened out now, and you, Quinn Fabray are my number one priority."

"And no lying. I don't want any secrets between us". He nodded, "Okay".

She smiled before pecking him on the lips. "But before we really get our mack on, I think I ought to tell you something".

Quinn's face fell, "What did you do?".

He smiled sheepishly and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Well… you know how I said I wanted to throw something off the Brooklyn Bridge?".

She nodded. "Well, I kind of…sort of…tried to throw some guy off the Brooklyn Bridge".

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "You didn't".

"In my defense, he was wearing a Michigan Wolverines t-shirt. I had to do something! It was my duty as an Ohio citizen to take out the trash".

"I can't believe you threw a poor guy off the Bridge for wearing a stupid Michigan shirt!".

"_Tried to_, babe" he corrected, "I only held the guy by his ankles for a few minutes. But then there was a cop car heading our way and me and the guys got the hell out of there. I swear those cops back home must've given the tools here a heads up that Noah Puckerman was coming to town".

Quinn couldn't stop shaking her head, "I really hope your kidding but I know you're not". He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, Q, the dude is okay. He just pissed his pants is all. No harm, no foul".

She rolled her eyes at him and he just kissed her cheek.

As they walked off the bridge, Quinn looked up at him, "Since we're being honest with one another, can I ask you a question?".

He grinned, "You already did".

She rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his chest, before stopping. "Did you really get that vasectomy at the beginning of the year?" she asked, her hands folded across her chest. He took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed as she slightly jumped like a child.

"Don't get me wrong, I was seriously considering it but I couldn't go through with it…know why?".

She shrugged, "Because your male ego wouldn't allow it?".

He smiled and took her hand, "Because I knew that one day, you would realize that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me and when that day comes I want to be able to give you as many babies as your heart desires".

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You really have gotten better at the sweet talk".

He smiled but his face quickly turned serious, "Make no mistake that my bad-assness is still intact".

After spending the rest of the afternoon in Central Park, Puck and Quinn reluctantly headed back to their hotel, after receiving a text from Santana warning them that Mr. Schuester was coming to check up on them all.

As Puck pushed the button in the elevator to close the doors, Quinn turned to him, "What would you say if I cut my hair?".

"I'd say that you'd still be the most beautiful girl I've ever known, why?".

She twirled her finger around one of her golden locks, "I think I'm going to get a haircut and cut it short. I've had my hair this length for much too long".

He smiled, "As long as you don't pull a Britney and shave your head I'm fine with whatever". She laughed and shook her head.

"I should probably get a haircut too, my Mohawk's getting a little long" he said, tugging a little at his Mohawk.

She laughed, "Yeah, you better cut it otherwise people will think you're a girl". He softly nudged her, "Ha. Ha. You're hilarious".

They laughed, just as the little elevator 'ding' came and the doors opened, revealing a few familiar faces.

"There y'all are! We were just coming to bring y'all back here!" Mercedes exclaimed, her hand on her right hip. Beside her was Kurt, Santana, and Brittany. Puck and Quinn stepped out of the elevator just as Rachel poked her head out of their room.

"Well if it isn't Bonnie and Clyde…you two are in so much trouble! How dare you go off like that! We came here to work, to win! Have you two forgotten that we still have to write two songs?".

Puck and Quinn looked at each other, shaking their heads as Rachel continued to scold them. "Hold up," it was Santana who interrupted Rachel's ramblings, "Are you two finally together?", she said as her gaze drifted to Puck and Quinn's interlocked hands. "Yup, got a problem with that?" Puck asked.

Santana shook her head, "Nope. Quite the opposite actually". She turned to the others, her hand out, "You heard them, cough up yo' money".

Quinn and Puck watched as Kurt, Mercedes, and Brittany each handed Santana a crisp five dollar bill.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I bet these losers that you two would finally get together on this trip," Santana explained, "and these suckers just lost". She then turned to Rachel, "Pay up, gnome". Rachel rolled her eyes and slammed her money onto Santana's palm. She quickly turned on her heel, her hair nearly whipping Quinn in the face as she stormed back into their room. Puck and Quinn shared a laugh before entering the room with smiles on their faces. Although everyone else was worried about Nationals, they weren't. For even if New Directions didn't win Nationals, they knew that both of them would come back to Lima as winners.


End file.
